


April Untold

by Zord7542



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Minor Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: April Ludgate owns all of the women of Pawnee Indiana, but when a Cop from Brooklyn comes to town while Eagleton is being absorbed everything changes
Relationships: Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine)/April Ludgate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	April Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own Brooklyn 99 or Parks and Rec, nor do I own any of the characters, everyone in this story is over the age of 18 and I make no profit off of this story

Rosa Diaz couldn’t believe the shit that Captain Holt talked her into this time. As soon as she got off the plane at the airport in Indiana she could already tell that this was about to be a bullshit assignment. How could it not be, she was a detective for the Brooklyn Police Department and she had been shipped out to the middle of nowhere because there were apparently “High Tensions” between two towns that nobody had ever even heard of if they didn’t live there. 

Apparently one town called Eagleton was being merged into the smaller, lower income city of Pawnee. Due to that fact there had been several protests and the local authorities couldn’t handle the stress. Because one of the cops in the city of Pawnee was Scully’s nephew, (Because of course he was) the officer had reached out to the 99 for assistance. The only reason Holt had even assigned Rosa to this instead of Amy or even Jake, was because Rosa had just lost her boyfriend to another one of his crazy ass life developments. 

The first day at the small town precinct was a dream, Rosa was the absolute authority and in the span of a day turned what was already a laughably low crime rate into a nonexisting one. But because she had so many hours that she had to work to get overtime she found herself sitting on the side of the one highway into town at a speed trap. Normally she would have found this incredibly annoying but because of the darkness and the silence of the cornfield around her. It was actually sort of peaceful, she pictured herself when she retired maybe even moving out here. It would be a great way to get away from everyone. Nobody would even think to bother her all the way out here, the town itself was pretty charming too. Everyone was almost either annoyingly nice or the exact opposite. She had run into a man at a bar named Ron that she thought she might get along with nicely. 

Just as she was picturing building herself a cabin in the wilderness and hunting for her own food however a car zoomed past her going nearly 100 miles an hour. Flipping on her siren she began to pursue the car. The country cruiser was frustratingly slower than her normal car, hell if she had her motorcycle with her she could be next to the car by now. But instead the car’s acceleration moaned in agony as she did her best to catch up with the other vehicle. As she got closer it was apparent that there was only one person in the car in front of her. As she flashed her lights the person ahead just threw up their arms, they were probably yelling or complaining. By the way the hair looked, it must have been another woman Rosa thought to herself. After another half a mile the car pulled off to the side of the road. 

Rosa sat there for a moment, it had been a long time since she had actually pulled someone over, she took a deep breath trying to remember the procedure. Getting out of the car she strolled over to the red car she had stopped. As per usual she was wearing only a dark grey tank top with a matching set of skintight jeans. Her combat boots crunched the gravel beneath her feet as she strode forward. As she got up next to the drivers side door, the window was still rolled up. She tapped on it with her flashlight to signal to the driver that she should roll it down. 

As the window came down the sounds of an objectively bad rock band blasted the speakers. Rosa couldn’t confirm it but she was pretty sure the lead singer of whatever song the younger girl was listening to was wailing about a dead mini horse or something. As the younger woman turned down the music she smiled up at Rosa. “Is there a problem officer?” She asked sarcastically. Had they met in a different scenario, Rosa would have probably liked the other girl. 

“Nothing except for the fact that you were going 96 in a 55” Rosa said, returning the sarcasm. “Can I see your licence and registration please?” She asked doing her best not to sound annoyed but probably failing. 

“You’re serious?” the other girl asked, her jaw dropping in shock. When Rosa didn’t admit to a joke the other woman slowly reached into her purse, digging through the unorganized bag for a moment. Rosa looked up at the stars, the younger woman was seriously getting on her nerves. “You know if you were a Pawnee Cop you would know who I am, I’d probably just get to go home or whatever.” April said as she continued digging through her purse. 

“Yeah but unfortunately you’re stuck with me. That do you know who I am bullshit isn’t going to work here.” Rosa said as she bent back down to look into the car. As she did she was shocked, literally by a taser from the younger woman. As she dropped down to the ground the younger woman got out of her car and slammed it shut. 

“That’s right, because everyone in this whole fucking state knows not to fuck with April Motherfucking Ludgate.” The younger woman said as she grabbed Rosa by her long black hair. She pulled the weak woman up to her feet before tossing her onto the trunk of her car. “I’m the baddest bitch the midwest has ever seen.” She said as she peeled off Rosa’s tank top leaving her in her black studded bra. 

Diaz couldn’t believe the change of events that was taking place. She groaned as she felt the younger woman undoing her belt before peeling the skin tight pants off of her. Her combat boots stood little chance against the younger woman’s nimble fingers as she untied them and tossed them aside. “What the fuck are you doing you little brat?” Rosa asked as her entire body felt like she was on fire. 

April’s hand slapped up against the other woman’s bare asscheek. She smiled as she bit her lip. “I’m showing you that nobody fucks with me around here. Every bitch in this town has bent over for me at one point or another, and now it's your turn bitch.” She said rubbing the latina woman’s ass as she went into her car and grabbed her trusty strap-on out of her glove compartment and started stripping off her own hoodie and jeans as she looked around the abandoned hallway. 

As she tossed her clothes into the back seat of her car, she looked herself over in the rear view mirror of her car. The full moon overhead illuminated the area around the two women’s cars. Ludgate closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she prepared herself to take another new woman’s ass. She dropped the cock to the ground ready to step into it, but as she looked up at the car where Rosa had been laying. The curly haired older woman was gone, looking around herself feeling a little fear creeping into her. “What’s wrong bitch? Too afraid to take an asspounding?” April shouted as she slowly turned in a circle. She tried to sound intimidating but she wasn’t so sure she would have believed it herself if their positions were reversed. 

As she slowly walked towards the trunk of her own car, she heard the gravel behind her kick up. April’s eyes went wide as she turned around at the angry detective rushing at her. Rosa tackled the other woman down the side of the road. The pair of them rolled down into the cornfield at the side of the road, both women getting covered in mud as they rolled. April screamed as she felt herself getting pulled over the other woman’s knee. “Time to teach you some manners you little stuck up bitch.” Rosa growled as she pulled the younger woman’s thong up into her ass. Taking advantage of how off balance she had the other woman she began to firmly spank the other woman’s perky ass. April howled as the other woman’s hand came down onto her ass again, and again, and again. Rosa found herself wishing that this was better lit, she could feel how hot the other woman’s cheeks were under her hand from the firm slaps but she wanted to see just how red the other woman’s ass really was. 

“Lemme go you whore!” April shouted as she tried to pull herself away. Diaz was using her thong like a leash though, not letting April move in any way. Ludgate could feel the tears running down her face. It was a blessing that nobody else was around her, her credit as the top bitch of Pawnee was seriously in jeopardy if anyone else had ever found out about this. “Please…” she muttered softly. Her ass felt as though the other woman had slapped all the skin off of it. Rosa was far stronger than any woman she had even gotten into bed with before. 

To her surprise though, the other woman stopped in her tracks. She rested her hand on April’s sore ass which caused the other woman to wince in pain but the spanking stopped. “Are you crying?” The woman whose voice had been strictly moniton asked. April could almost hear the remorse in Rosa’s voice as she asked the question. April wasn’t sure if that made things any better or worse.

“No, Shut up.” April said with a sniffle. She cursed herself under her breath for being such a weakling as the other woman released her thong April shuffled up the hill. Instead of making a clear line for the driver's side door of her car however, she went straight for the strap on laying on the floor. She could still salvage tonight if she fucked the other woman. As she picked up the toy though, she was immediately slammed into her car. Rosa’s hot body pressed against hers as both women’s muddy bodies rubbed up against one another. 

April sharply gasped as she felt Rosa’s hand down her thong. The older woman’s fingers teased the outside of her pussy. “Still trying to fuck me? Really little girl?” Rosa asked, the words stung April as they left the other woman’s mouth but she could feel herself moaning and pressing herself forward. “I should take you down to the station right now, you’ve assaulted an officer. I’m sure everyone in Pawnee would love to see how red I’ve made Apri Motherfucking Ludgate’s ass.” Rosa said, giving the younger brunette a sinister grin. 

“NO!” April shouted panicked. “Come on, I’m sure we can come up with some kind of agreement or something.” April said looking around the highway. She felt a chill run down her spine as she realized that she had just played right into the other woman’s hand. She felt the stronger woman’s hand grab her by the chin and pull her into a deep, gross kiss. Their mud covered lips coming together for a moment. April felt the other woman’s hands travel down her arms, Ludgate’s eyes went wide as she heard the sound of handcuffs clicking around her wrists. 

“Let’s head back to my hotel room and I’ll make sure you really pay your debt to society.” Rosa said dragging April to the back of the patrol car. She tossed April into the back seat of the car like she would any other common criminal. Tossing the strap on cock into the passenger seat before speeding away from the site and leaving April’s car abandoned in the middle of nowhere. 

As they drove down the long dark highway, Rosa felt a hint of guilt rising in her stomach. If she was back in Brooklyn there would be no way she would ever think to do something like this. It was way out of line taking someone back to your hotel room and planning to fuck them senseless. She looked down at her own state of undress, her expensive lingerie had been completely ruined in their roll down the hill. She had only packed them because she didn’t think that she would be doing any kind of fighting or running after criminals. All the guilt she had previously felt disappeared. 

In the backseat of the patrol car, April gritted her teeth. She couldn’t believe that this was happening to her. It was complete bullshit that this was even happening. “I must be losing a step.” April thought to herself as they drove. She smiled though as she looked up at the other woman. The thoughts of turning the night around by seducing and fucking the detective into submission flooded her mind. 

As they finally got to the motel, both women were thankful for the positioning of Diaz's room. It was at the absolute edge of the motel, none of the lights were on in any of the rooms around the ground floor bedroom. Had anyone looked out the window, they would have seen two beautiful women who looked like they had just gone three rounds in a mud wrestling match, the loser handcuffed and tossed over the victors shoulders. Rosa fumbled with the keys for the door as the younger woman was squirming over her shoulder. 

Upon entering the room, Rosa immediately walked both women into the bathroom and laid the other woman down inside of the bathtub. “Let’s get cleaned up.” Rosa said as she stripped the other woman’s underwear off, then her own. Rosa then uncuffed one of the younger woman’s wrists and secured it to her own. April shut her eyes as the other woman turned on the hot water of the shower. She found herself feeling a little grateful that she was bound to the other woman. As she tried to get to her feet, the mud that had washed off of her caused her to slip in the tub. Rosa caught her and pressed her to the tile wall behind them. Their bare breasts mashing together as Rosa held her up against the wall. As their foreheads pressed together neither one of them moved. Their hips slowly rolled into one another’s as the hot water pounded down on their bodies. 

Neither woman wanted to give an inch to the other. Rosa wasn’t a fool; she knew that the wannabe dom wanted to turn the tables on her. Diaz saw far too much of herself in the younger woman. Had she grown up in a backwater place like this, there was a chance she would have ended up the same way. Thankfully for the people of this little town though, Rosa was here to put a stop to the girl. She knew that if she was going to break the other girl, she was going to have to make April break herself. 

She teased the other woman, running her tongue along the younger girl's lips. Not kissing her but running her hot wet tongue along the other woman’s closed mouth. She smiled as she felt the younger girl’s body stiffen against her. She ran her tongue up the other woman’s lips, all the way to the corner of the other woman’s mouth. Licking the corner of April’s mouth as though to show her how she got these scars. The younger woman couldn’t stand the teasing anymore. She sucked the other woman’s tongue into her mouth. 

The pair kissed properly for a moment. Losing themselves in the kiss, Rosa brought her freehand down to the other woman’s sore ass and cupped it. She loved how April jumped forward into her. Her fingers slid inside of the other women’s asshole. Not teasing or prepping the other woman’s back door in the slightest. She pulled her mouth away from Ludgate’s listening for a moment she smiled as April moaned. 

Rosa always knew she was in for a good night when she heard another woman moan like that. It was the moan of an anal loving bottom. “I love it when my little bitches moan for me.” Rosa said biting on April’s earlobe. 

Normally Ludgate would have responded with something so harsh it would have sent the other woman crying for her momma. But as her ass was being invaded the words were lost on her. She opened up her mouth to say something but all that left her lips were moans. “That’s right you little bitch, moan for your momma.” Rosa said as she grabbed April’s small breasts and squeezed tightly. Ludgate arched her body forward into the other woman’s touch, she couldn’t explain why she was doing these things. She swore to herself that she didn’t want to. But her body was just reacting to the other woman’s touch. She closed her eyes as she felt the other woman’s mouth clamp down onto her breast. Rosa positioned her thigh in between the other woman’s legs. 

With her ass being fucked by Diaz’s fingers, her breasts being assaulted by the other woman’s mouth. There was nothing April felt she could do but grind herself onto the other woman’s thigh. She jumped as she heard the clank of cuffs falling down onto the bottom of the tub. She didn’t even feel the other woman go to unlock them, let alone did she know where the key was. Rosa’s hand came up and took her by the throat. “Tell me you want me to fuck you baby and I will.” Rosa whispered huskily. 

Ludgate shook her head. She wasn’t going to say it, She WASN'T”T there was NO WAY that the other woman was going to break her to the point where she was going to verbally submit to some nobody from out of town. Her whole body shuddered as the other woman’s fingers started sliding further and further into her ass. Her pussy squirted all over the other woman’s leg as the shower cleaned off cum. April’s toned legs started to slide out from underneath her. As she slid down the wall however, the other woman’s fingers didn’t move with her.

In her weakness, April was actually impaling her own ass onto the other woman’s hand. She felt as another finger entered her ass. Not because she wanted to, but because Rosa had no other choice. Making matters worse for April, she was enjoying every second of this. She could feel another orgasim building within her. “Please…..” She said for a moment, once again neither woman moved, they just stood there listening to the water hit the bottom of the shower. 

“Please what baby?” Rosa said lifting the other woman’s chin up so that the pair of them were eye to eye. April didn’t think that she would ever forget the look on the other woman’s face. The face of the woman that had broken her. 

“Please fuck me mommy.” April said quietly and shyly. She already knew what was coming next, it was the same thing that she would have done if she were in the opposite position. 

“Louder.” Rosa growled, she took her hand out of the other woman’s ass and roughly tugged at the girls hair. 

April opened her mouth, wanting to scream in pain but she swallowed it down. She refused to be completely broken by the other woman. She would maintain some thread of her former pride. “Please, Mommy! Fuck me, Fuck me hard. Fuck my ass, pop my cherry and make me your little bitch!” April shouted, her words echoing off of the tile around them. 

From behind them, there was a loud bang on the wall. It was apparent that whoever shared a wall with them wasn’t a fan of their loud escapades. Rosa turned the water off and smacked the other woman’s ass directing her to the bedroom. April dropped her head as she quickly made her way into the bedroom. Her ass was still raw from the spanking that she had received on the side of the road. 

Knowing the drill from the countless women that she had put in this position. She got down on her hands and knees on the bed. Still dripping wet as she shook her raw ass at the officer making her way out of the bathroom wearing April’s own strap on. “You know? You’re better off like this.” Rosa said as she stroked the fake cock around her waist. “Your ass is built for taking cock.” Rosa said with a wink. She got down onto her knees behind the other woman and slid the cock into the other woman’s ass. 

April was surprised by how easily her strap slid inside of her. She was expecting this to be one of the more painful experiences of her life. Instead it was proving to be one of the more pleasurable. Even as the other Latinia’s hips collided with her sore ass the hot stings of it only turned her on further. She clamped her eyes shut as she put her hand over her own mouth. The moans and wails that were coming from her mouth were just too much to handle. In the last fight that she would have against the other woman Rosa grabbed at her wrist, prying it from her mouth so that her lust filled sounds would echo freely. 

“I wanna hear you, I want you to hear yourself.” Rosa growled down at her. “Listen to the big bad April Ludgate moaning like a whore as she gets her ass filled by some city girl.” Rosa said as she slapped one of April’s cheeks. April moaned as she came all over the bed. Suffering her second orgasim forced anally of the night. Rosa took no prisoners as she shoved the other woman forward. She landed face first onto the bed in a wet heap as she caught her breath. 

Ludgate swore she could hear the other woman walk away and enter the bathroom. But as she tried to lift her head up to look that way, she felt the cold steel of the handcuffs securing themselves around her wrists once again. “We’re not done yet little girl.” Rosa said as she lifted Ludgate up by her sore wrists. 

April was barely coherent of what was going on around her. The orgasims that had been ripped out of her had taken a lot more out of her than usual. As she felt Rosa’s hands lifting up her ass and spreading her cheeks she looked over her shoulder uneasily. Rosa was sitting down on the bed behind her. Quickly removing her hands from the other woman’s cheeks and pulled the younger woman back and down perfectly lining the younger woman’s ass up with the cock. 

All the weariness that April had been feeling was gone. In its stead she felt the pain that she had worried about from the beginning. “Bounce Bitch.” Rosa said as she began thrusting her hips upward and into the other woman’s ass. The bed comically creaked beneath them as she continued to go up and down. 

“Fuck, Fuck, FUck, FUcK, FUCK, FUCKKKKK, FUCKKKKMEEE” April cried as the pain she felt in her ass subsided completely. Wave after wave of happiness and bliss flowed through her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she screamed a primal roar. Her orgaism using all the energy that she had in her body. She collapsed down onto the bed next to Rosa’s prone body face down and ass up. 

Rosa smiled as she stroked the other woman’s hair. She had achieved her goal of fucking the other woman to the brink of consciousness. But Diaz wasn’t done, she had taught the other girl a lesson for tonight but she needed to teach her a lesson for the rest of her life. She handcuffed the girl to the bed as she got up and quickly got dressed. She didn’t want to chance the other girl escaping as she left. 

Rosa drove back out to where she had pulled April over, she searched through the other girls car until she found April’s phone. She smiled as she slid the phone into one of her ass pockets of her jeans. She picked up all of her clothes that had been discarded by the other woman and got back into the patrol car. Then she drove back to the station and swapped the squad out for her rental car. 

Finally she made it back to the motel. She smiled as she entered her room to find the still sleeping Ludgate rubbing her pussy. She put April’s thumb up against the phone to unlock it. Then she smiled as she got to work.

By the time April had woken up, the sun was high in the sky. There was a posted note stuck to her forehead from Rosa saying: “If you’re ever in New York look me up ;)” her phone was in her hand which was concerning, she had over 95 notifications. As she looked through her twitter, nearly all of Pawnee had liked and shared a video of April. She was sleeping in bed with Rosa’s naked pussy being ground into her face, as the camera panned down her body there sat April’s strap on like the american flag in the moon. It was buried between both of Apri’s cheeks, looking over her shoulder she saw the cock in there. 

Moaning in displeasure April tried to cover her face, her wrist was still cuffed to the bed however. As she frantically looked around the room in the hopes of finding a key, the sounds of Rosa moaning as she came all over April’s face echoed from the phone. Across the room on the desk just inside of the motel room, there April saw it, the keys to the handcuffs. Ludgate waited over 3 hours for the maid to finally arrive and free her. It was going to take a whole lot for her to bounce back from this if she even could.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time, April has to call for a ride to go and get her car, things go sideways from there.


End file.
